Wayward Son
by James8
Summary: Thranduil heads to Gondor after news of his son.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: Not mine belong to Tolkien. Like you didn't know that already.  
  
Authors Notes: Due to a wrist injury caused by my everloving dog I have not been posting. Putting it bluntly anything involving moving the dog gone wrist hurts. Terrible pun I know. Anyhow I wanted to thank everyone who has continued to harass and email me. Thanks for the support everyone!  
  
This story is Part 1 of 2  
  
And is dedicated lovingly to Miche who asked for it.  
  
Also thanks to Saikagrl for the beta although she better finish beta-ing it!  
  
Wayward Son   
  
"My Lord?"  
  
Aragorn looked up from where he was seated across from Legolas. The two friends had retired to the Royal Gardens in need of peace and quiet after dealing with the overzealous public all morning. It was the only place they had been able to find reprieve from the people. Aragorn hadn't been crowned for more than a week and already he was swamped with requests and demands. The thought of all the paperwork sitting on his new desk was enough to make him shudder. He wasn't complaining, really he wasn't, but he just wanted some time to himself. He wanted to be with his friends and just relax.  
  
Aragorn sighed inaudibly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Across from him he could see a smile tugging at the corners of Legolas' mouth as the elf lay in the grass. "Yes what is it?"  
  
The servant shifted nervously. "I'm sorry to disturb you, I know you said not too, but there is a delegation of elves here."  
  
Aragorn stood swiftly frowning in thought. "Elladan and Elrohir can not be back already."  
  
"No my Lord. He says he's King Thranduil from Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas bolted upright from his reclining position. All eyes turned at a loud commotion coming from the entranceway. Thranduil stalked through with a harried looking servant following in his wake. The poor man looked rather frightened as he followed the Elven King. Aragorn couldn't help but share the man's feelings. He completely understood what it was like to deal with Thranduil, especially a determined and over protective Thranduil who was looking for his wayward son. The chastised servant bowed hastily to Aragorn before throwing a worried look at the elf lord. "I'm sorry, my Lord, he would not wait."  
  
Thranduil had only made it several steps into the gardens before he was nearly tackled by Legolas. Aragorn waved the servants away watching with an amused smile at the reunion. The Elven King pushed his son away by the shoulders to look him over making sure he was well and whole. Legolas allowed it for only a moment before ducking back into his father's embrace. They stayed that way for several minutes and Aragorn felt a pang of remorse that Elrond was not there. He missed his foster father very much. Thranduil finally looked up meeting Aragorn's eyes. The King of Men couldn't help but feeling like a truant child under the elder's piercing gaze.  
  
"I should be glad for once that you both are in one piece." Thranduil stated. He surprised the human by bowing deeply. "It is good to see you finally take your place Aragorn son of Arathorn."  
  
(LOTRLOTR)  
  
Legolas and his father walked slowly under the trees of Ithilien. They had retreated to the forest to be alone. Thranduil had left his personal guard at the palace much to their dismay. They had much to talk about and did not wish to discuss some things that were meant in private. Though the forest had suffered from Sauron's wrath it was preferable to being in the stoned walls of Minas Tirith.  
  
Thranduil spoke first of the events after Legolas had traveled to Rivendell. Legolas had nearly split with laughter when his father told him of how he had imprisoned the twins and Rowan. He became quiet though as his father told him of the war brought upon them by Sauron's forces. Thranduil's face was grim as he recited the names of all the fallen warriors, both elves grieving at the losses of friends and companions. The number was not as great as Legolas had feared but it made it no easier in dealing with the deaths of loved ones. Legolas' feelings of guilt for not being there were quickly squashed by his father as Thranduil reminded him of his duty to the Fellowship. Thranduil then told of his meeting with Celeborn and finding out that Legolas was safe in Minas Tirith.  
  
Thranduil then listened quietly as Legolas recounted the journey of the Fellowship until the crowning of Aragorn Elessar. He had only faltered thrice in the telling once, when speaking of the balrog and Gandalf's fall, then of Boromir's sacrifice, and the last when he heard the calling of the sea. Legolas fell silent then turning worried eyes upon his father. His father had seemed to age in front of his eyes.  
  
"Ada?" Legolas asked hesitantly.  
  
Thranduil reached out wrapping his son in his arms. "Praise the Valar Legolas that you are alive and well. If I had known the danger..."  
  
Thranduil couldn't finish only squeezing his son tighter. Legolas clung to him tightly.  
  
"Are you mad at me, Ada?" Legolas asked his voice muffled by his father's cloak.  
  
Thranduil pushed his son away cupping his face. "Legolas how could you ever think I would be mad at you. You are my son. You followed your heart and what you believed in like I always told you too. I have never been more proud of you than I am now. I only wish I could have spared you the pain and grief of your travels. I never want to see you hurt, that is every father's wish for their child."  
  
"I never meant to worry you."  
  
Thranduil smiled stroking his son's hair lovingly. "Legolas, my little leaf, you worry me every time you are out of my sight."  
  
"Then it is good you are not human or you would have gray hair." Legolas quipped a smile lighting his face.  
  
His father snorted. "If I was mortal I would not have survived your first hundred years, I would have died of heart failure."  
  
Thranduil tucked his son under his arm as he led them under the trees. Once in a while he would reach out to touch the bark of one. Whenever he did so the tree would react to the elven king's touch seeming to straighten and grow.  
  
"There is much work that needs done here before these woods are healed again." Thranduil said softly.  
  
"I know." Legolas whispered.  
  
"There is something else you wish to tell me." Thranduil stated knowing even before his son said anything.  
  
"I have promised Aragorn I will not sail until he d-passes from this world. I would wish to be closer to him. Maybe start a small colony here to help restore the land."  
  
"I thought as much." Thranduil sighed. "I cannot deny you anything. If you would wish it I would allow it."  
  
"You are not happy with me."  
  
"I am not happy that you would impose such pain upon yourself. You have seen mortals die violent deaths in battle but watching a loved friend slowly succumb to old age is different. It wears on the heart for you shall stay young and healthy and forever immortal. Unless you too succumb to grief after the last of your mortal friends passes from these shores."  
  
"Have you," Legolas hesitated, "have you seen a mortal age and die?"  
  
Thranduil nodded. "I watched Elros die a mortal's fate. He was not unhappy with his life in the end. He had lived a full life and was content. I will not deny that in some ways I envied him the peace granted to him. Immortality is a blessing and a curse as you will find out."  
  
They walked in silence for a time. Thranduil eventually squeezed his son's shoulders to get the youth's attention.  
  
"Enough of these wearying thoughts Legolas. Now is not the time for such worries. Tell me more of these young hobbits you traveled with. I would like to hear more of this Frodo Baggins and I wonder is he like his uncle?"  
  
Legolas laughed the sound echoing among the trees. "That reminds me Ada, I finally found out how all those dwarves escaped."  
  
(LOTRLOTR)  
  
"Ada?"  
  
Thranduil turned his attention to the door adjoining his rooms to his sons. "Yes Legolas?"  
  
"Mrph?"  
  
Thranduil chuckled. "Finish with the cookies then ask."  
  
The Elven King finished fastening the cream colored tunic. This is what he had missed the most, just listening to his son moving about. He belted a simple leather belt around his waist before running a brush through his hair. It felt good to get cleaned up from their long journey to Minas Tirith. Looking at the weapons on the bed he frowned. He did not want to wear his weapons but it had been to long since he had not worn one. He settled for slipping a dagger into his boot. With that he headed into the large sitting room he shared with his son.  
  
Legolas was like a little elfling on his begetting day. He was sitting on the floor with several packages around him all in various states of being opened. Since he had missed Legolas' begetting day this year he had brought with him several things he knew his son might need or want during his stay in Minas Tirith. Legolas looked up at him as he entered a sugar cookie firmly in his grasp. Legolas blushed at his father's amused look before holding the small tin out to him. Thranduil declined as he seated himself on the couch.  
  
"No Legolas, Hinacea's mother told me if I touched your cookies she'd have my ears."  
  
Legolas laughed. "I would not put it past her either."  
  
Thranduil nodded before motioning to one of the packages. "The clothes I brought I thought would serve you well for Aragorn's marriage to the Lady Arwen."  
  
"They're very beautiful." Legolas agreed a slight frown marring his features.  
  
"What is wrong Legolas?"  
  
Legolas worried his lower lip. "Is Raneth, Isorfinduil, and Rowan all right? It's not that I expected for them to send me something but I was hoping for a letter or a note. Are they angry with me?"  
  
Thranduil smiled fondly at his son's insecurities. "Legolas do you think I would have gotten out of Mirkwood without something from them. Their presents are still with my belongings."  
  
Legolas' eyes lit up and he bolted into his father's room.  
(LOTRLOTR)  
  
Aragorn and Faramir where discussing how to house the few elven warriors when Gimli stormed past them.  
  
"Gimli?" Aragorn called his friend.  
  
The dwarf ignored him heading down the hall with determined strides.  
  
"I wonder what's got him so riled." Aragorn murmured.  
  
Faramir laughed. "It is probably because he has been waiting for Legolas all morning. Legolas must have forgotten with the arrival of his father. I am afraid the elf is in for an earful when Gimli catches him."  
  
Aragorn did a double take. "Gimli was headed for the bedrooms."  
  
Faramir frowned. "So?"  
  
"Thranduil's there!" Aragorn turned racing after his dwarven friend.  
  
"What's that got to do with anything?" Faramir yelled after the swiftly retreating figure.  
  
Aragorn rounded the corner to see Gimli bursting through Legolas' door.  
  
"Why you pointy eared elvish bastard!" Gimli roared.  
  
Aragorn skidded to a stop seeing Thranduil stand up from the couch. He put his hands over his ears waiting for the imminent explosion.  
  
(LOTRLOTR)  
  
Gimli stopped short upon see it was not Legolas to whom he addressed. This elf had Legolas' fair countenance but his eyes were like chipped emeralds. The elf also had an aura around him that commanded attention. Hearing his father's accounts of his time spent in Mirkwood there was only one person that this could be. King Thranduil.  
  
Gimli bowed stiffly. "I ask your pardon. I thought you were someone else."  
  
"And who would that be?" The elf asked his voice as frosty as a winter wind.  
  
"Ada?" Legolas entered then his eyes focused on a small box he carried in his hands. "I don't know - Gimli?"  
  
Legolas stopped upon seeing his friend frowning a moment before realization dawned. "Gimli forgive me. I became distracted."  
  
Gimli nodded noticing the hard stare the Elven King was giving his son. This was going to go over well. "I have been waiting all morning for you Legolas."  
  
"I am truly sorry." Legolas apologized again. "Gimli I would like to you to meet my father Thranduil Oropherion. Ada this is Gimli Gloinson."  
  
"At your service." Gimli nodded stiffly.  
  
"At yours and your family's," the Elven King replied formally if not somewhat stilted.  
  
Gimli could tell Thranduil was just as uncomfortable as he was but the pleading look on Legolas' face subdued them both.  
  
"Would you join us Gimli?" Legolas asked breaking the eye contact between the two.  
  
Gimli shook his head. "No, I will not intrude."  
  
"You would not be intruding." Legolas insisted.  
  
Gimli highly doubted that. "Spend time with your father Legolas. I have promised Aragorn help with some designs. I will see you at the evening meal?"  
  
Legolas nodded eagerly. "I will see you there."  
  
Gimli nodded once more to the Elven King before turning and shutting the door behind him. He looked up to see Aragorn standing in the hall. Aragorn's eyes darted between the door and Gimli an unreadable expression on his face. Gimli growled stalking over to the man and grabbing him by the arm.  
  
"You stupid git." Gimli seethed as they retreated down the hall. "Next time a warning would suffice."  
  
(LOTRLOTR)  
  
Thranduil was sitting in front of the fire watching the flames race along the wood. He had declined dinner in the great hall much to his son's dismay. He insisted on checking the warriors that had come with him to make sure they were adequately taken care of, though he expected nothing less from Aragorn. He had also explained that he was wearied from his journey, which to an extent was very true. The real reason though was that he had wanted time to himself to gather his thoughts. He was ill at ease with some of the newfound knowledge of his son. To hear that his son was afflicted by the sea longing bothered him greatly. He had hoped that Legolas would never suffer from that affliction, at least not this soon. His son was too young to be drawn away from these shores.  
  
There was a knock at the door breaking his thoughts. He looked up. "Come in."  
  
Legolas entered. "Ada."  
  
"What troubles you my Leaf?"  
  
Legolas shrugged moving to sit on the rug beside his father's chair. Thranduil reached over stroking the golden hair, a technique that had always calmed his son when he was younger.  
  
'Ai, why was it children seemed to grow up so fast.' Thranduil wondered. His son was an adult by elven standards with a sharp mind and the hardened body of a warrior but he would always be his little leaf. Legolas scooted closer until his head rested on his father's knee. The King smiled contentedly at his son's need to cuddle.  
  
"What are you thinking Ada?"  
  
Thranduil smiled grimly though his son could not see it. He did not wish to speak of such things now so instead he picked a topic that would rile his son. "The dwarf Legolas?"  
  
(LOTRLOTR)  
  
Thranduil awoke in his bed feeling oddly distressed. He looked around the darkened chamber trying to find the source of his unease. Something was wrong. He stretched out his senses.  
  
Legolas.  
  
Alarmed Thranduil threw on a robe yanking open the door that separated the rooms. Racing into the bedchamber he heard sobbing cries coming from the thrashing figure. His son was in the grips of a nightmare. The King grabbed his son's wrists to keep from getting struck.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas!"  
  
Legolas did not stir, unconsciously fighting his sire's grip on him, as he gave a keening cry. The bedroom door banged open again as Aragorn and Gimli raced into the room. Aragorn helped Thranduil restrain the younger elf. Gimli climbed onto the bed and put a firm hand on the prince's chest.  
  
"Crazy elf!" The dwarf growled before falling into the harsh speech of the dwarves.  
  
Thranduil's eyes narrowed in anger as he recognized several dwarven insults and curses. He was about to respond in kind to order the dwarf out of his son's room when he noticed his son's body relax. Gimli's tone became softer as he too noticed the change in his friend. He continued talking to the elf until Legolas' breathing evened out as once again fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Thranduil released his son's wrists as Aragorn too stepped away from the bed. He eyed the bearded dwarf warily as Gimli sat beside his son's hip. Gimli continued to murmur softly smoothing the sheets around his friend. Thranduil did not like the dwarf. He did not like dwarves in general. They were greedy, selfish, arrogant creatures.  
  
"We heard him in the hall. His dreams have been uneasy since the sea longing has taken him." Aragorn whispered. "Gimli's been a great comfort to him."  
  
A muscle twitched in Thranduil's jaw but he remained quiet. Legolas turned in his sleep. The Elven King smiled softly tucking an errant strand of hair behind his son's ear lovingly. Legolas turned into the touch.  
  
"Ada." Legolas mumbled.  
  
"He'll be ala right now." Gimli said sliding off the bed. "Good night your highness."  
  
Thranduil nodded silently as Aragorn and Gimli quickly left. He pulled a chair close to the bed settling himself down to watch his son through the night.  
  
(LOTRLOTR)  
  
In the early morning light Eomer entered the stables to routinely check the horses under his care. Several of the Rohirrim moved about mucking stalls, grooming horses, or cleaning tack. He was halfway down the isle when a man came flying out of a stall backwards. Eomer quickly kneeled beside the gasping man.  
  
"Nagrid are you all right?" Eomer asked his eyes scanning the prone man.  
  
"Yes." The man wheezed sitting up slowly. "He surprised me is all. I thought he was one of ours."  
  
A disgusted snort caused the men to look up through the doorway of the stall. A tall silver stallion stood there with his head raised as he stared down at the men.  
  
"I have never seen him before." Eomer muttered as he stood.  
  
The Rohirrim had gathered around at the commotion in curiosity. A few looked appreciatively at the horse murmuring it's qualities among themselves. The horse merely flicked it's tail as if in disdain.  
  
"He is prideful isn't he?" One of the men commented.  
  
The horse's ears went back.  
  
Eomer pursed his lips as he stepped towards the horse slowly. "Well whoever's horse he is, he is a beautiful animal."  
  
The horse's ears went up and he seemed to stand straighter as if preening himself.  
  
"Do you think he is one of them elves' horses?" Another man piped up.  
  
The horse bobbed it's head once.  
  
"Well he's certainly a clever one." Eomer continued edging closer. "Look at the size of his girth and his chest. He can probably cover long distances with ease."  
  
Again the horse nodded it's head.  
  
Eomer cautiously reached out to stroke the stallion's powerful neck. "He is of a fine coloring too."  
  
One of the men at the door looked the horse over before turning to his Lord. "Do you think he is as powerful as the Mearas?"  
  
Eomer mused thoughtfully as he continued to look the horse over. "The Mearas are the best there are, no-"  
  
Eomer got no further as he was forcefully ejected from the stall in much the same manner as Nagrid. The Horse Lord wheezed as he rolled from his back to his stomach before making it to his knees. He turned to glare at the stallion who was watching him ears pinned flat against his skull.  
  
A hand was lowered to help him up. "You insulted him."  
  
Eomer took it as he pulled himself to his feet. "That arrogant-"  
  
Eomer stopped as he saw who was helping him up. It was an elf, who could have easily passed for Legolas if it wasn't for those cold emerald eyes. The elf had a commanding presence around him that seemed to radiate through the gathered Rohirrim. Many of his men found other things to do, ducking their heads and acting like chastised schoolboys. Eomer swallowed. Hard. This must be Legolas' father.  
  
"You were saying?" The elf prompted.  
  
The horse whinnied and to Eomer it sounded suspiciously like laughter.  
  
He swallowed again. He was not going to be intimidated. "He is a beautiful animal but his manners need improving."  
  
There was an indignant snort from the horse.  
  
"Is that so?" The Elf King asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
Eomer couldn't help but feel like he had been caught stealing cookies. How was it he could march against Sauron but couldn't meet the eyes of this elf? Eomer blessed his good fortune that at that moment a page approached them. The messenger eyed the elf with a heavy dose of fear and respect.  
  
"My Lords." The servant nearly whispered. "Lord Eomer. Lords Aragorn and Faramir have convened in the study and await your arrival."  
  
Eomer nodded giving a silent sigh of relief. "Thank you." Eomer turned giving the King a stiff bow. "Your Highness."  
  
Thranduil nodded.  
  
As Eomer hurried away he couldn't help but feel like it was an undignified retreat from the battlefield.  
  
Thranduil watched the Horse Lord leave the stables before stepping into the stallion's stall. The horse's ears went forward as he stepped towards the elven king rubbing his forehead against the elf's shoulder. Thranduil stroked the sleek shoulder as he produced several apple slices from his tunic. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he whispered in elvish. "Mortals are amusing are they not? My old friend."  
  
Kastagir whinnied as he threw his head up. 


	2. Part Two

AN: Here's the Final Part Enjoy.

"What is the matter Eomer?"

The King of Rohan shook his head as he entered the study. Faramir looked up from the treaty he had been going over with Aragorn.

"I think I just ran into Legolas' father." Eomer shuddered dramatically. "He could freeze boiling water."

Aragorn chuckled in amusement.

"I'm glad you find it amusing Aragorn."

"I do indeed." The King chuckled. "I have had to put up with his dark looks for sixty years."

Eomer snorted.

"Legolas must get his personality from his mother." Faramir replied after a moments thought. "He always seems to be easy to get along with."

Aragorn shook his head. "Let's just say you never want to get on his bad side."

"Being at the end of Legolas' arrow wasn't exactly pleasant." Eomer muttered darkly.

Faramir looked between his friends in amusement. "When did that happen?"

"Eomer called us spies then threatened Gimli."

The Rohirrim Lord sputtered indignantly. "Are you going to hold that over me forever?"

Aragorn pretended to think about it a moment. "Yes."

(LOTRLOTR)

It was mid afternoon when Thranduil wondered into the Royal Gardens. He looked about him in wearied anger at the damages done by the war. So much had been hurt by the evil that had plagued the land. As he moved about offering what help he could to the ailing garden he found spots where Legolas had already been healing the damage done. There were also several other spots that showed a gardener's touch. Near a small willow tree he found a set of gardening tools carefully placed in a basket beside a pile of pulled weeds. Seeing several seed packets in the basket the Elven King knelt down in curiosity. That was as far as he got as two shapes hurtled out of the bushes at him knocking him flat upon his front.

"Legolas!"

"It's about time you joined us!"

Hearing the cheerful voices Thranduil let the tension drain from between his shoulders. He had been about to retaliate until he hears his son's name. He had no wish to hurt Legolas' friends. He rolled upon his back as the small figures released him and heard two similar gasps. A pair of hobbits stood before him wearing identical expressions of shock.

"Your pardon sir." The hobbit with reddish colored hair stuttered suddenly remembering his manners. He held out a hand to assist the Elven King to stand. "We thought you were someone else."

"We haven't seen to many elves here." The other replied with a slight burr as he too held out his hand.

"Pip!" The first one scolded grabbing the other's hands. "You'll have to forgive my cousin."

Thranduil chuckled seeing what looked like jam covering the second one's hands. "Tis a delight to meet you."

"I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck," the first one introduced himself, "and this is my cousin Peregrin Took."

The Elven King nodded in ascent. "I am Thranduil, Legolas is my son."

"Well this is a delightful surprise then!" Merry exclaimed. "We did not know Legolas' father was here."

"Frodo and Sam would love to meet you." Pippin added. "Would you join us for luncheon?"

"It would be an honor."

"I hope Sam didn't eat all those seed cakes." Pippin muttered under his breath before grabbing the Elven King's hand with his own sticky ones.

"Pippin!"

(LOTRLOTR)

"Ada, there you are."

Thranduil and the four hobbits turned as Legolas came over to their little picnic spread under a small beech.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting for so long." Legolas amended as he sat beside his father.

"You have your duties Legolas." Thranduil nodded in understanding. "I have had a most enjoyable afternoon with these remarkable hobbits."

"Legolas." Frodo gathered the elf's attention before handing him a small plate of fruit.

"Thank you Frodo." Legolas nodded making himself comfortable. The elf reached into the inner pocket of his tunic. "Sam I gathered these for you."

Sam ducked his head in embarrassment as he took the seed packets that Legolas handed him. "Thank you Legolas."

"Ah so that's the gardener the trees have been telling me about." Thranduil smiled in understanding.

"Trees sir?" Sam asked blushing.

"When I was walking earlier I noticed that someone has been caring for the garden."

Sam fiddled with the blanket a moment embarrassed to be the center of attention. "Well it ain't right sir. This is to be Lady Arwen's garden and all and it's a right mess. I have been helping Legolas try and get it ready for her."

"Don't be modest Sam." Legolas scolded gently. "You have been doing more work than I."

"You have been doing a wonderful job." Thranduil praised.

Sam blushed again.

"Would you allow me to help you?"

Sam looked up in surprise his eyes as round as saucers. He squeaked. "Sir?"

Thranduil's eyebrows lifted in amusement. "Would you allow me to help you, Master Gamgee?"

Frodo elbowed Sam in the side as the hobbit stuttered. Merry and Pippin snickered good-naturedly at their friend before Frodo sent them a look.

"Yes thank you!" Sam replied in a rush.

Frodo looked up at Legolas a strange little smirk on his face. "Your father and I were talking about the dwarves capture in Mirkwood when Bilbo was there."

Legolas frowned slightly. "I told him how they escaped."

"We were not talking so much about the dwarves Legolas." Thranduil smiled enigmatically. "Remember that was the year Raneth insisted he had a playmate."

Legolas' eyes widened. "An invisible playmate!"

"It's seems Frodo's uncle was the one Raneth meant."

Legolas laughed. "I don't believe it!"

(LOTRLOTR)

The hallway stood empty. There was the slight sound of scuffling before a tawny head poked around the corridor. Faramir. The Steward ducked back behind the corner elbowing Eomer roughly. "The coast is clear you big baby."

Eomer snorted. "I can't wait until you meet him."

"By the Gods, he's Legolas' father, how bad can it be?"

The two men moved away from the wall and turned the corner nearly knocking Thranduil off his feet. The elf straightened and finally Faramir understood Eomer's fear then as he stood under the elven king's icy gaze. He felt like a small boy caught doing something he shouldn't. The King stood there, impassive, only raising a sharply defined eyebrow.

"Er, excuse me, your highness," Faramir stuttered, "w-we were just on our way to the, uh, the-"

"-the stables." Eomer added brightly.

"Yes!" Faramir nodded enthusiastically. "We'll be on our way now."

And with that the two grown men, acting no better then guilty children, bolted down the hall as fast as dignity would allow. Thranduil watched them disappear around the corner before letting a smile show. Enjoying himself he turned back down the hall to his rooms. He had told Legolas and Sam he would change clothes before returning to help in the gardens. He was looking forward to spending time with them. He had not yet told Legolas but he intended to leave the day after tomorrow. The visit would be far too short for his liking but he had to return home. He sighed softly there was still much to do in Mirkwood before it became safe again.

(LOTRLOTR)

It was evening again as Legolas finally made his way to Aragorn's study. He had had a most enjoyable day with his father and the hobbits. They also had made a good deal of progress on the Royal Gardens. His father's added touch to the gardens had caused them to flourish rapidly. Arwen would be most pleased. Feeling energized he stepped into the room. Aragorn, Gimli, Eomer, and Faramir were already there lounging on the heavy furniture.

"He's intimidating." Eomer mutter moodily.

"Who's intimidating?" Legolas asked as he crossed over to the desk pouring himself a cup of wine.

Aragorn chuckled from were he sat by the fire. "Your father."

Legolas looked up surprised as he looked between his friends. "No he's not."

"Oh yes he is." Faramir concurred. "I would lay wager that he could make any man think twice."

"Or three times even." Eomer muttered draining his glass.

Legolas looked over towards Gimli who was smoking his pipe quietly. "Gimli?"

"Dwarves are not intimidated lad." Gimli answered after a moment. He took a few more puffs of his pipe before continuing. "But I would lay wager that most men would find your father 'forceful.'"

"My Ada is not intimidating!" Legolas fumed.

"My father, Denethor, would have met his match I think when confronting yours." Faramir added quietly. "And he was not one to back down easily."

"Legolas I would rather face Sauron any day than be caught under your father's eye." Aragorn said. "At least that way I know I would stand a chance of winning."

(LOTRLOTR)

Thranduil looked up from his packing as his son stormed into the room. Legolas threw himself into an armchair crossing his arms defiantly a scowl firmly in place. The Elven King had to resist the urge to smirk. He knew a sulk when he saw one.

"Legolas?"

"They are being idiots."

"Who?"

Legolas ticked them off on his fingers. "Aragorn, Gimli, Eomer, and Faramir."

The Elven King nodded. "I see. You mean they are being humans and a dwarf."

A smile tugged at the Prince's mouth as he turned to his father. "Ada."

"Of course why do I bother?" Thranduil threw his hands up in mock exasperation. "When have you ever listened to me anyhow?"

"I listen!" Legolas exclaimed with a laugh.

"Well let's think about this." Thranduil chuckled. "First I remember telling you to stay away from humans. What's the first thing you do? Make friends with Aragorn."

"That was not my fault. You can blame Mithrandir for that."

Thranduil rubbed his chin in thought. "Then let's see. I am pretty sure I remembered telling you to avoid dwarves."

Legolas didn't miss a beat. "That was Elrond's fault."

"What about the time I told you you were to hold court and instead you disappeared for the day?"

"Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn started that."

"What about the spider in the palace? I distinctly remember telling you not to bring those creatures home with you. "

"It was Rowan's spider."

"Hmm." Thranduil snorted at his truant offspring. "And you had nothing to do with any of those instances."

Legolas shook his head even though the whole effect was ruined by the smile on his face.

Thranduil chuckled. "You are a terrible liar Legolas."

Legolas bounded from his seat wrapping himself around his father. "But you love me!"

"Yes." Thranduil agreed prying his son off. "But I would still like to breath!"

Legolas let himself be disentangled as he plopped down on the bed. For the first time he noticed that his father had his clothes folded ready to be packed. "Ada? You're leaving?"

Thranduil felt his heart melt at his son's distressed look. "Legolas I have to return home, our people still need their King. The troubles have not ceased completely. I was going to leave the day after tomorrow."

"I know." Legolas fiddled with the bed's coverlet. "I just don't want you to leave."

The Elven King cupped his son's face. "Now tell me what these mortals did to upset my son so."

(LOTRLOTR)

It was mid morning and quite quiet in the kitchens as Eowyn rummaged in the pantry. Finding everything she needed she balanced them precariously one on top of another. Carefully she turned trying to keep them from tumbling when someone lifted the containers from her hands. She got a glimpse of pale hair and pointed ears as the person turned setting them on the table.

"My thanks Legolas." Eowyn replied giving a sigh of relief. The elf turned around then. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Tis all right my Lady." The elf replied giving her a bow. "My name is Thranduil. I am Legolas' father so you are not far wrong."

Eowyn dropped into a curtsy. "It is a pleasure my Lord. I daresay you and Legolas look a lot alike."

Thranduil arched an eyebrow. "You think so? I think he favors his mother."

Eowyn cocked her head as she studied the Elven King. "He might." She conceded. "Especially the eyes, his are blue yours are green, but there is a lot of you in him."

Thranduil chuckled. "His eyes are his mother's. His disposition is more his mother's."

"You seem friendly enough to me."

"Thank you. There are those who would think otherwise." The elf nodded graciously.

"Begging your pardon sir but why are you in the kitchens?"

"My son is in need of some cheering up. I was thinking something sweet might do the trick."

"Would apple tarts be sweet enough?" Eowyn asked. "I was planning on making some."

"That would be lovely. How about I show you my wife's favorite recipe?"

(LOTRLOTR)

"I think we are going to have to apologize to Legolas." Eomer muttered.

"Aye." Gimli agreed. "The lad was a wee bit upset with us."

"But its the truth!" Faramir protested.

"Yes but he's also Legolas' father." Aragorn concurred. "Anyhow you want to apologize before Legolas seeks retribution."

A knock at the study door interrupted the conversation.  
"Come in."

Aragorn, Faramir, Eomer, and Gimli looked up seeing Eowyn entering. They paled upon seeing Thranduil entering directly behind her. Immediately all four males rose from their seats. Eowyn's eyebrows shot up as she suddenly wondered why they were being so polite. She set the tray of tea down on the table then took the tray the Elven King was carrying and set it down also. If anything Aragorn, Gimli, and Eomer blanched even more.

"What are these sister?" Eomer asked eyeing the cakes in trepidation.

"Apple tarts and cinnamon flavored tea." Eowyn answered.

"Eowyn you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble." Aragorn replied rather diplomatically.

Faramir completely clueless at his love's cooking skills was happily pouring tea into the cups. He looked over somewhat hesitantly at the Elven King. "Your highness, Eowyn, would you join us?"

He did not see the stricken looks on the others faces. None of them wanted to be responsible for subjecting the Elven King to Eowyn's cooking skills.

Thranduil declined with a shake of his head. "No thank you. Eowyn and I have all ready sampled our share."

Eomer waited until Thranduil suitably distracted Eowyn before he kicked the Steward in the leg to get his attention. When Faramir looked at him grumpily rubbing his sore shin the Rohirrim lord mouthed, 'Little bites, little bites.'

Hesitantly Faramir took a bite. He straightened up taking another bite. What was wrong with these guys? "Eowyn this is delicious."

The others after watching with the voraciousness that Faramir attacked his pastry tried theirs.

"Eowyn this is marvelous." Aragorn marveled.

"Most delicious." Gimli agreed sipping his tea.

"These have to be the best apple tarts you have ever made." Eomer nodded.

Eowyn smiled sweetly as she watched the men eat and drink for a moment. She shared a pleased look with the Elven King. "Why thank you, but most of the credit belongs to Thranduil. It is his wife's recipe."

The men all nodded towards the Elven King murmuring their praises.

"I decided Legolas needed a treat since he seemed a little down last night." Thranduil explained inclining his head to the side slightly.

Aragorn, Eomer, Faramir, and Gimli all stopped eating immediately. They shared guilty but fearful looks. Had Legolas told his father?

Aragorn grimaced slightly trying to hide it behind a sip of tea. "I did not see him yet this morning. He is well isn't he your highness?"

Thranduil who hadn't missed any of the men's reactions nodded. "He seemed well enough to me this morning. I was wondering what had brought this on though. He seemed in high spirits when he joined you last night."

Faramir choked on his tea a rosy hue staining his cheeks. Eomer quickly swatted the man on the back at the same time trying to shield himself from the Elven King's piercing eyes.

"Goodness Faramir!" Eowyn admonished. "Breath!"

Thranduil waited until Faramir finally regained control before speaking again. He noticed Gimli slipping lower into his seat. "You wouldn't happen to know why Legolas was upset last night do you?"

A few seconds of silence echoed through the room. It was enough to gather Eowyn's attention to the question. She looked between the men. "Eomer?"

Eomer looked like he had stumbled into a nest of wargs. "No! No."

Eowyn was now staring hard at each of the men in turn.

"I-I'm sorry," Aragorn stuttered. "He seemed melancholy when he left last night."

"Ah." Thranduil nodded knowingly. "Well maybe it was the sea longing. Yes, that must be it. The Valar knows his friends would not cause him any undue stress."

Aragorn, Faramir, and Eomer bowed their heads guiltily there faces flushed with warmth as they scrunched back in their seats. Gimli just scooted down further seemingly trying to disappear within his beard. Eowyn realized she had been missing something as she glanced between the men and the elf.

Thranduil nodded his head briefly to hide his smile. "It is good he has such friends in this stone city."

The men sunk even further into their seats.

"Well I bid you all a good day then." Thranduil said moving forward to hold out his arm to Eowyn. "Now if you will excuse us Eowyn and I have a picnic to attended."

Eowyn took the Elven King's arm shooting glances at the men as they disappeared out the door.

"Aragorn?" Faramir questioned very quietly.

"Yes." Aragorn rubbed his forehead wearily.

"Did Legolas really tell him?"

"I don't know or if he guessed."

"Oh." Faramir squeaked. "I think I am going to go to my room now."

(LOTRLOTR)

Legolas laughed from where he sat astride Arod as he and his father slowly rode along the fields bordering Minas Tirith. "I wish I could have seen their faces!"

Thranduil just chuckled. He, Legolas, Eowyn and the hobbits had had a wonderful little lunch in the gardens with the extra tea and tarts. Legolas had then suggested a ride between them giving them some time alone before the King's departure in the morning.

"I am sure they will be anxious to make amends." Thranduil shared a grin with his son. "Make sure to use it to your advantage."

"Oh I will." Legolas laughed softly as they continued on. Just wait until he saw Aragorn.

"Have you decided how long you will stay in Minas Tirith?"

"I would like to wait until after the wedding and King Theoden's burial." Legolas replied softly.

"It is well then." Thranduil replied. "Give yourself some time before you return, Greenwood will be waiting for you."

Legolas flashed his father a quicksilver smile when he used the old name for Mirkwood before becoming somber again. "If you would wish me to return sooner-"

Thranduil held up his head. "No Legolas. Stay with your friends. I think you need time to rest before coming home. Relaxing around the garden and with the hobbits I think will do you more good then being home right now trying to lead patrols that are still being held."

Legolas raised an eyebrow as he stared at his father.

"Don't give me that look Legolas." Thranduil chided. "You know exactly what I am talking about. You would not be resting if you came home. That is something I think you need right now. You look tired at times and you've lost weight."

"I am weary Ada." Legolas whispered softly.

"I know." Thranduil fell silent a moment letting his mind wander before shaking away dark thoughts. With a teasing smile he turned to look at Arod. "So this is the horse you were gifted with?"

Legolas looked over at his father to see him studying Arod. "Aye he's a loyal friend and fierce war mount."

"And can he run?"

A mischievous gleam entered Legolas' eyes. "Like the east wind."

"Then Kastagir and I will race you to that tree." Thranduil pointed at an oak at the edge of the far field.

Legolas nodded. "Catch me if you can Ada!"

With that the young prince took off with a laugh Thranduil hot on his heels.

(LOTRLOTR)

The sky was darkening when Legolas and Thranduil rode back to city. They made sure the horses were settled before they made their way to the palace. Legolas leaned against his father and Thranduil obligingly put an arm around his son.

"Hmm, it is late." Legolas mused. "We probably missed dinner."

"I can remedy that." The Elven King decreed. "We will head to the kitchens then. You need to eat."

"Eat, eat, eat." Legolas fussed. "You are starting to sound like a hobbit."

"Then I shall not count myself the poorer for it."

They entered the kitchen to find two trays already heavily laden with food on the counter.

"Someone is planning a feast." Thranduil mused.

"Two guesses as to who." Legolas said dryly.

Two curly heads popped out from behind the pantry door. Merry and Pippin grinned at seeing the two elves.

"Well hello. It's about time you got back." Pippin scolded.

Merry elbowed his cousin. "Would you care to join us? We're just about ready to eat."

Legolas eyed the trays. "They are not just all sweets this time are they?"

"No." Merry replied. "The other food is all ready out there. Pippin and I just came in to get more desserts."

Pippin handed one of the trays to Legolas then the other to Thranduil. "You can carry these that way Merry and I can take more. Everyone's in the garden. You better hurry."

"Everyone?" Legolas questioned arching a brow.

"Get going now." Merry insisted prodding him in the back. "We'll catch up."

Legoloas rolled his eyes and shrugged before turning and leading the way into the gardens. "Why do I even bother?"

Thranduil eyed the tray in his hands. "They are bringing more food?"

Legolas just nodded well use to hobbit antics by now. They both drew back a little upon entering the gardens finding it well lit by torches. The Fellowship was there along with the elven warriors that had come with Thranduil. There was also Prince Imrahil, Eomer, Faramir, and several other men that Legolas had become acquainted with during the war. Two of the men quickly retrieved the trays from them handing them goblets of wine.

Aragorn nodded towards them raising his cup up. "Hail King Thranduil."

"Hail King Thranduil!"

Aragorn waited until the chorus died down before continuing. "Tonite we celebrate the life of an old ally who has been fighting the darkness of Dol Guldur for longer than any of our lives. May he now reign in peace and prosperity. Hail King Thranduil of Greenwood!"

"Hail King Thranduil!"

Legolas watched his father, his eyes over bright, as he raised his cup in salute.

(LOTRLOTR)

Thranduil slung his saddlebags over his horse's withers before turning to his son. It was early morning and the elves were ready to depart. There was a long ride before them. Legolas pushed into his father's arms.

"I will be home in the fall." Legolas murmured against his father's tunic.

"I will be waiting." Thranduil returned. "And so will Greenwood."

"I love you."

Thranduil brushed his son's hair away from his eyes. "I love you, too."

The End 


End file.
